I've Been Found
by twiobsessed2012
Summary: Bella loses her parents and several of her friends while on a camping trip due to a bear attack. She's found hours later alone in the forest by Edward and Emmett Cullen. Will she stay or go when they tell her what they are? Which one is her true mate? Read and Find out.
1. Bella's Birthday Request

Bella's Birthday Request

B POV

How is it that a girl gets so fortunate that she gets to spend eternity with two of the most gorgeous vampires in existence? That is something I have asked myself every morning for the past two years.

Today, I turn eighteen, and that means I am of legal age to decide what I do with my life. Well, I decided after living with Edward and Emmett that I want to be a vampire. Why would I want to do that you might ask; the answer is simple.

Two years ago, after going on a camping trip with my parents and some friends, our campsite was ravaged by a bear. The only reason I survived was because I was away from the campsite; when I came back and saw the carnage, I ran. I got lost and collapsed on the forest floor.

I was found a short time later by Edward and Emmett Cullen. They are fraternal twin brothers, who were turned into vampires a long time ago. Their family was attacked and killed; they were the only survivors. The reason they survived is because the vampire who bit them was not strong enough to kill them, so they became vampires, and lived on the blood of animals.

When they found me, I was scared and dirty, but they took me in. They explained to me what they were and gave me the option of staying with them or leaving. I chose to live with them. I was not afraid of them at all, and they have treated me like I was a national treasure everyday since.

We lived in a very nice house and I have been provided with anything I want or need; I only have to request it. I have grown to love them both dearly, and I am going to ask to be changed into a vampire, so I can be with them for all eternity.

Em POV

It seemed like only yesterday that Edward and I found Bella and brought her home to live with us. We have been completely devoted to her and only her, but in two different ways. Because we were fraternal twins, she belonged to both of us equally, so there was no arguing or fighting between us. We knew she loved us just as we loved her. I felt deep down though that she's Edward's true mate more than mine, but that never stopped me from loving her with all I had to give.

Today would be her eighteenth birthday; I couldn't help but wonder what she is going to want for her birthday.

E POV

"Em, you know I cannot read her thoughts, so I have no clue as to what she is going to ask for. No doubt, she will surprise us; she always does. We will simply have to wait and see when we go upstairs," I told him.

After a few minutes, I had our beloved's breakfast prepared as well as a huge vase of all her favorite flowers ready to take up to her. I was quite anxious myself to see what she would ask for.

Emmett took the breakfast tray, and I got the vase of flowers; we made our way up to her room. When we entered her room, Bella was sitting up in the middle of her bed waiting on us to arrive. Her face broke into the most beautiful smile. She always did this, when she saw us.

B POV

I was thrilled, when the door of the bedroom opened, and I saw my two favorite men in the whole world enter.

"Good morning, love," Edward said smiling.

I loved his smile; it never failed to make me melt.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl," Emmett told me.

I loved his smile too; it showed his dimples. It was kind of hard to think about the two of them being twin brothers, because they looked nothing alike except for their golden eye color.

Edward was tall with a medium build, while Emmett was tall with a muscular build. Edward's hair was the color of caramel and copper mixed, while Emmett's was dark. Edward's hair always looked like he just rolled out of bed, while Emmett's was cut short and was curly. They did dress similar though, somewhat anyway. Edward was a bit more preppy in his clothing choice, while Emmett dressed more like a rapper off of MTV.

I didn't care though as long as they loved me, and I knew they did. Emmett put the tray across my lap and kissed my temple. Edward put the vase of flowers on the nightstand next to my bed and also gave me a kiss. They made themselves comfortable on each side of me on my bed; we talked while I ate. Of course, I was the only one that actually slept. When they became vampires, they no longer required sleep; they would lay next to me every night while I slept though. I never had to fear anything;I knew they would go to any length to protect me.

I was never surprised to wake up and fine Emmett's or Edward's arm over my breasts or over my hips.

E POV

"Well, my love, what would you like for your birthday?" I asked Bella when she finished eating.

Her smile became seductive, and the scent of her arousal suddenly filled the air around us; I was stunned. Though I couldn't read her mind, I knew by instinct what she was about to say. I could tell Emmett knew it too. I saw the pictures as they formed in his mind. I had to admit to myself that I liked what I was seeing and couldn't help seeing images of my own as I made love to Bella.

Em POV

When Bella's scent hit my nose, I was automatically swept away by the images filling my mind. I couldn't help it; I was male, and Bella was a beautiful girl. As the ideas formed in my mind, I saw Edward and I in various stages; we were both making love to Bella.

I knew if that were to happen, we would also have the urge to change her. It was part of our vampire instincts, the urge to bite and claim her as our own completely. I wasn't sure if she was ready for that just yet. Edward and I loved her with everything in us, and he wanted her to be with him for eternity, but we had to make sure she wanted it also.

"I can see by the looks on your faces that you both know what I want for my birthday. I love you both very much, and I know you love me too. I want to belong to be with you always," Bella told us.

She was right; we did want that. We had wanted it from the day we saw her. It was obvious to me that Edward wanted her the most, even if he'd never say it to me out loud.

Bella was a true beauty inside and out; so far, I had never seen another who could match her whether they were vampire or human. She was the picture of perfection. Her long silky curls hung in thick, chocolate brown waves down her back. Her eyes were the deepest pools of brown, and were windows to her soul. Her skin was a flawless masterpiece of porcelain. Any man would be a fool not to see her for what she was.

"Honey, you know Edward and I love you and want you always. We have from the first moment we laid eyes on you. Do you realize that by asking us to make love to you that we will have the instinctual urge to bite and change you? You will become like us. You will be mated to a vampire for as long as you exist," I explained.

Edward took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. He locked gazes with her and studied her before he spoke.

"Is that really what you want, love? You know once it's done there is no undoing it," he said.

Bella smiled, as she climbed onto his lap and straddled his hips with her own.

I watched, as lust built in her eyes; I could feel it radiating off of her. She leaned in and kissed him.

" Yes, I know what I am asking for. I already belong to the both of you, but I want it to be true in every sense of the word," she answered.

She moved from Edward to me. Once she was in my arms and straddling my body the way she had Edward, I got the full extent of her desire. The heat coming from her was too much to bare. I was willing to give her anything she asked. I knew by the look on Edward's face he was too. We needed to discuss some things first, so we sent Bella off to shower while we talked.

E POV

I knew I was probably nuts for wanting what I did, but I was powerless against it too. I felt that pull from Bella; she owned me. She had owned me the minute I laid eyes on her. I had waited so long to have her completely. I didn't feel right taking her completely while she had been so young. She was legally a woman now, and I couldn't resist giving her anything she asked for. I certainly couldn't resist giving into now; not when I wanted what she wanted so badly my ownself.

"So, do we give in or do we not?" Emmett asked me.

I was silent for a moment before answering.

"She seems to have her mind made up about it. Turning her would ensure her safety even more; especially since we can't be with her every minute of everyday. It is selfish of us, but yet it's just as selfish if we don't give her what she is asking for as well. So I guess we give in and do as she has asked," I told him.

Emmett nodded in agreement, and so there it was. Bella was going to be ours in every sense of the word for all eternity.


	2. Giving In

Giving In

E POV

I know Emmett had fantasized about this day everyday for the last 2 years just like I had. We had hoped and prayed when the time came Bella would choose to be with us always. Our greatest wish was coming true. In return we wanted to give her the best of her last human moments possible.

Em POV

Edward and I talked it over and decided we would indeed give Bella what she wanted. We would have to make preparations first though. One of those would be to make this as pleasant as possible for her. We would arrange for a night of romance, and at the end she would join us in eternity.

When Bella was finished taking a shower, she came back in the bedroom wrapped in a big fluffy towel. She dropped the towel on the floor and laid down on her back in the middle of us on the bed.

She was exquisite to look at, and her scent was delicious. She looked up at Edward and I from under her lashes; lust and want were clearly visible. I wanted to take her right then, but she deserved more than that. While she acted like a vixen, she was nothing but pure. She seemed to be offering herself to us in that moment.

B POV

As I lay naked on my bed in the middle of my two men, I felt as exposed as I was. I watched the lust fill their hungry eyes as they feasted on my body. Tentatively, Edward reached out and stroked from my hair downward. His fingers ghosted down my throat and chest and over my nipple. The coolness of his touch made my nipple harden. Emmett watched before doing the same to the side he was on. I gasped softly then moaned deeply.

I welcomed their touches; my body cried out for them. I could feel the moist heat building between my legs, and I knew they could smell it. It was the scent of my arousal, and they knew it was for them.

I had made a trip to the spa yesterday and had gotten everything waxed. I was completely free of hair anywhere except my head. When I felt the chill of their fingers ghost over my sex, my legs spread as if they had a mind of their own. Both Edward and Emmett moaned aloud; then before I could blink, they were both as naked as me. Edward put his hand under my neck and tilted my head back. He kissed me chastely at first, then deepened it.

" Mmmmm," I moaned into his mouth.

I sucked on his cool tongue, when I felt it enter my mouth. Emmett took advantage of my exposed neck and began licking and kissing under my earlobe. I was lost in total ecstasy, when Edward copied his movements on the other side.

Edward palmed my breast and massaged it gently. I could feel an energy building in my body, as both of them worshipped me. I cried out in pleasure, when their mouths closed over each one of my nipples.

They made love to my nipples with their mouths, tongues, and teeth. I felt the pull of their mouths as they suckled. With their tongues, they licked and flicked, and their teeth lightly scratched. I felt everything they did to me down deep in my core. I couldn't resist asking for more; I was in complete ecstasy. I had wanted to feel this for the last two years.

" More...please,"I begged.

I wanted to feel their fingers and mouths on my sex and in it. I wanted to feel their tongues whip across my clit.

"Ughhhh!" I screamed, as Emmett's long cool finger slipped inside my hot, wet passage.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and so wet. I love you, baby," Emmett whispered to me.

Edward was still latched on to my breast, but he had moved his fingers to my clit; he massaged it gently, while Emmett added another finger inside me. I was so overwhelmed in that moment; I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time; it felt so good.

"I know, baby. I can feel your release coming sweetheart. Let it go," Emmett told me.

"Edward, rub harder... please; pump your fingers faster, Em. Oh...yes...I'm commmmmiiinnnggg!" I screamed, as a gush of fluid poured out of me.

I watched, mesmerized as Emmett brought his drenched and glistening fingers to his mouth; he sucked my juices from them.

"Mmmm, Bella you taste delicious," he moaned.

Edward began kissing his way down my body; he moved between my spread legs and began licking up and down my slit. Soon, I felt his tongue slide between my folds and start lapping around my entrance. Emmett had now latched on to my breast.

With Edward's tongue whipping across my clit and inside me while Emmett suckled and pulled on my breasts and nipples, I knew another orgasm was not far off. I could feel my stomach muscles tightening, as they continued to pleasure me.

E POV

I was in heaven, as I lay between Bella's spread legs feasting on her juices. I could get off easily just listening to her sounds of pleasure. Her skin was glowing radiantly, after Em and I finished our oral assault on her.

Now, she laid sleeping peacefully between us; she was exhausted from the many orgasms we gave her. I could hardly wait to know what it would feel like to be inside her tight warm body later on tonight.

Em POV

I could not get over the beauty of Bella sleeping naked between Edward and I. We had completely exhausted her and sent her into sensory overload. We made love to her with our hands and mouth until she had to ask us to stop. I couldn't help but be entranced, as I watched the rise and fall of her full rounded breasts while she breathed steadily in and out. Her sex was still wet and glistening covered in venom from Edward and her own arousal. The lips of her sex swollen from the massaging and non stop sucking they had gotten for the last couple of hours.

I knew how hot and wet she had gotten from us doing that; I can only imagine how much better it would be, when I slid my cock deep inside her.


	3. Giving and Receiving

Giving and Receiving

B POV

I woke up, after a couple hours of very restful sleep and found myself alone in bed. I had fallen asleep, after numerous, exhausting, and indescribable orgasms. If the orgasms they had given me earlier were a preview of what was to come, I would surely be sleeping for days in order to recover from those.

I realized, as I dragged myself out of bed and started to get dressed that I had not offered anything to my guys in return. I knew they wouldn't think anything about it, but I would make sure they knew how much I loved them and desired them tonight.

E POV

When Bella drifted off to sleep, Emmett and I got up and made reservations at Bella's favorite Chinese place for dinner. After dinner, we would be taking her out dancing. By the time, we get home a female friend of ours, Alice would have everything ready to make the night perfect.

Alice and her husband Jasper were longtime friends of mine and Emmett's. They were a mated couple who shared the same diet as Emmett and I did.

I could hardly wait until tonight. Bella was going to find out just how much Emmett and I truly love and care for her. We would give her the gift of immortality, after making passionate love to her. When she woke up, she will belong to us forever.

I was sitting in my office taking care of some financial business, when I heard Bella's bare feet on the floor. I smelled her sweet scent as she approached the door.

" Come on in, love," I told her, before she even knocked.

She came in and crossed the room; she straddled me in the chair. I put one arm around her and held her to me. Her soft locks of hair tickled under my chin where her head rested.

"Did you have a nice nap, angel?" I asked her, as I stroked her back.

She lifted her head and kissed me chastely then answered with a smile.

"Yes, I did. Thank you by the way. I'm sorry I fell asleep before I could return the favor," she said looking up at me through her lashes.

I shook my head and looked into her eyes, before I kissed her lips.

"No apologies are necessary, my love. Emmett and I both loved making you feel good," I told her.

She gave me a kiss and laid her head back down; she watched quietly as I tended to business. I loved moments like this between us.

Em POV

Alice and I had gone out shopping for an outfit for Bella to wear tonight, while Edward was keeping her entertained. Alice had been a big help to Edward and I over the last two years. She was there for all of us, when Bella needed another woman around. Alice loved and cared for Bella like a sister.

"I think this dress will look so good on her, and it will be comfortable for her to dance in also," Alice said holding up a deep plum colored dress.

It was sleeveless and had a deep v in both the front and the back. I looked at the dress and pictured what Bella would look like in it. I was instantly hard. The dress was made for Bella. Alice picked out silver high heel shoes to go with it. As part of her gift the jewelry store was our next stop.

"What kind of jewelry should we get, Alice?" I asked, as I looked around.

Alice walked around, glancing in every case, until she found the perfect matching set. It was a necklace made of tiny diamonds around the neck then came down into a tiny v shape that would lay just below the hollow of Bella's throat. There were matching dangling earrings and a ¼ carat tennis bracelet. The ring to the set would look perfect on Bella's delicate finger. The band of the ring was made up of tiny marquise cut sapphire stones and then a larger marquis cut diamond in the center.

"You know Bella is going to throw a fit, when she sees how money you and Edward have spent on her don't you?" Alice asked me, grinning.

It was true; Bella was not one who was crazy over spending money. We couldn't help it though. It wasn't like we would ever run out of money Edward's mind reading ability and his business savvy, plus Alice letting us know of any changes the stock market would make, it was impossible for us to spend the money we had accumulated over the years.

"Yes, I know what she's going to say, but I don't care; she will just have to get over it," I told Alice, as we waited on the sales clerk to finish ringing us up.

Once we were finished there, Alice and I went back home. We walked in to find Bella and Edward sitting side by side on his piano bench. He was playing for her; he did that a lot.

E POV

I heard Emmett and Alice coming down the driveway, as Bella and I sat at my piano. I was playing 'Heart and Soul'; it was one of Bella's favorites for me to play. I played for her a lot; I enjoyed seeing her eyes light up and a smile form on her face while she listened to me immensely. Sometimes, I even sang to her as well. I was coming to the end of the song just as the front door opened. Emmett and Alice came in carrying all the things they had purchase for Bella.

"Honey, we're home!" Emmett's booming voice called out.

Bella got up and went over to him; he picked her up, hugged and kissed her then set her back down on her feet.

"What's all that for, Em?", she asked biting her bottom lip.

I knew war was about to break out. Bella hated it, when we spent a lot of money on was more than worth it though; the simple pleasure she brought to Emmett and I was immeasurable. She might as well get over it now because this was going to be a forever thing after tonight.

"This is all for you, honey. The three of us, as in you, me and Edward are going out tonight," Emmett explained.

Alice grinned and hugged Bella.

"I am going to help you get ready, Bella. You are going to be ten times as beautiful when I get through with you as you normally are," Alice said.

Bella smiled at the compliment. Alice wasn't lying; Bella was without a doubt the most beautiful woman on earth. I could only imagine how enhanced her beauty would be after she was transformed. I'm sure it would take all of mine and Emmett's combined efforts to keep other men away from her. We would do whatever it took though because she was ours alone. I didn't mind too much sharing her with Emmett ,but I refuse to let any other man get his hands on her. Although, I'd never admit it, I would prefer having her all to myself.

Alice took Bella and all the packages upstairs to her bedroom. There she set to work getting Bella ready to go out later on. About an hour, before we had to leave, Emmett and I used the guest bathrooms to shower and dress. Bella was dressed and ready a few minutes before we had to leave. Alice lead the way down the stairs to us. I looked up, and I had to swallow hard to get rid of all the venom that flooded my mouth. Bella was more beautiful in that moment than at any other I could recall.

The dress Alice had picked out was nothing short of exquisite. The deep plum color made Bella's skin look luminous. Her pert breasts peeked slightly out of the sides of the deep v. It was revealing, but it also left a lot to the imagination too. The jewelry glittered against her skin, as it caught the light from the room. The high heeled shoes made Bella's legs look miles long, while the hem of the dress came to rest just above her knees.

Emmett's eyes were wide, as he took her in. Once she reached the bottom step of the stairs, we went to meet her; each one of us took a delicate hand and helped her down to the floor. Bella looked at us; a beautiful blush made her cheeks rosy, as she did a small twirl so we could see her finished look.

"You look absolutely beautiful, love. There is only one thing more that will make you look perfect," I told her.

Bella smiled, and I could see the question in her eyes. Emmett and I shared a smile, then I pulled the ring out of my pocket. Emmett reached for her hand and held it out. I had Bella close her eyes, before I opened the ring box. While her eyes were closed, I slipped the ring on her finger.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at hand; her eyes opened wide in shock. I was terrified; she wasn't going to agree to wear it. As always though, she surprised all of us by throwing her arms around mine and Emmett's neck and hugging us tight. She squealed much like Alice does. I wondered if it is possible for a vampire to go deaf.

"Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful; thank you. Everything is two make me so happy; I love you both so much," Bella told us, before kissing me first then Emmett. Shortly thereafter, we made our way out to the limousine we had hired.

B POV

I could hardly get over everything Edward and Emmett had done to make my birthday so nice. It would take me the rest of my life to repay them for all they did for me. I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at the gorgeous ring they had given me. It was my favorite thing so far. I was looking forward to see what else they had planned for me.

After taking me to my favorite Chinese place to eat, we went to a club to dance; I had a great time. I had the two hottest men in the place all over me. I was getting mean stares from lots of women; whenever men would look my way, Edward and Emmett would draw me close to them. I loved their possessive nature; it totally turned me on.

When I was tired of dancing, they took me home. Once we were back home, Edward carried me upstairs and into the bathroom. Emmett came in with us; he kissed me and started taking off my clothes. Edward came out of the bathroom in his robe.

"Time to relax, love; it's going to be a long night," Edward told me in his low husky voice that oozed sex.

I felt a rush of wetness between my legs. Edward and Emmett groaned.

"Bella, we love you, but we can only take so much. We want this night to be as good as it can be for you. If you keep that up, I'm not sure how long we will last," Emmett said from the bedroom.

By this time, Edward had me in the bathroom and was taking off my robe; he lowered me into our whirlpool tub that was surrounded by candles. He kissed me sweetly and went back to the bedroom. Emmett came in with some lingerie for me.

"When you are ready to join us, put this on, princess," Emmett said.

I stayed in the tub, until the water started to get cool then I got out and dried off. When I was dressed in the dark blue silk nightie and matching thong, I went into the bedroom.

Edward and Emmett were there waiting on me; they were dressed in dark blue silk lounging pants. When they saw me enter, they both came and led me to the bed. They laid me down in the center of the bed and joined me on each side.


	4. Changing Bella

Changing Bella

E POV

Bella looked so beautiful in the blue silk night gown. She smelled even better. She was aroused already, before Emmett and I even really touched her; talk about an ego boost.

"Tell us what you want, Bella. Tonight is yours to enjoy however you want," Emmett told her.

She lay between us, looking up at us with the most innocent expression, before reaching up and cupping the back of our heads. She pulled us down to her and kissed us.

"I want you to make love to me; mark me as your own. I want the world to know that I belong to you," she whispered.

I leaned down and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss; next, I started kissing along her jaw line, until I was sucking on the soft spot under her ear. Emmett had claimed her mouth; he was moaning, as Bella sucked on his tongue. I kissed down to the lacy edge of Bella's night gown. I was ready to get her out of it, so I could feast my eyes on all of her naked glory. I slid my hand across her shoulder, taking the strap of the gown with it. I kissed along her skin on one side, while Emmett did the same on the other side. Once we had her breasts exposed, we kissed and licked them, making her nipples hard. We each sucked a breast into our mouths.

"Ohhhh... yes, that feels so good. Suck them harder," she commanded, and we did as she told us.

We wanted her to be as aroused as possible, when we bit her. It would make it much better and easier for her.

Em POV

I was getting so hard it was becoming painful, as I listened to Bella moan and demand we suck harder on her breasts. It was a good thing vampires recover very fast after a climax; if not, I would be in trouble. We were only a few minutes into making love, and I was ready to blow a load. I knew Edward and I had to take it easy though and go slow. Bella was a virgin and we didn't want to do anything to cause her unnecessary pain. I knew taking her virginity would hurt, but that would happen anyway.

Edward and I worked together in getting the nightgown off of Bella; now, she was wearing only the thong. She was rubbing her thighs together to create friction.

"Mmmm... I need your fingers. Touch me, please!" Bella told us.

Edward reached down and ripped the thong off of her with a small tug.

"Spread your legs wide, love. Open yourself to us. You are exquisite, angel. Your body is perfect," Edward whispered to her.

Bella did as he said; Edward let his hand slide over her bare sex . His finger slid into her folds, where began rubbing her clit. I slid my hand down and pushed two fingers inside her; I began pumping them in time with Edward's massage. Bella's heart picked up speed and her body became flushed. Her skin was soon covered in a light sheen of sweat. She was moaning our names over and over and calling out for more.

"Yes! Oh yeah... right there! Ugh...harder, Edward! Oh...I'm so close. I'm gonna come soon. Go deeper, Em!" Bella instructed.

We gladly did as we were told. I could feel her insides clenching and releasing my fingers, as I pumped them in and out of her.

" Ughhhhh...yessss...I'm coming! I'm coming so hard!" she screamed.

Her juices flowed freely out of her tiny body. I moved to lay with my head between her thighs and drank deeply from her. I drank like a thirsty man in the desert. Edward never let up on her clit; we made her come hard over and over again until she told us she couldn't take anymore.

"You like that, baby? Does my fingers feel good on your clit ,making you come while Emmett drinks from you? You've got me so fucking hard, Bella. I can't wait to be inside of you and make you come for me," Edward told her.

After Bella had come down again,we let her rest for a short time. I could feel her body buzzing still. Edward and I had talked about it earlier as to how best to take her virginity. Being men, and being vampire men especially, we both wanted to be the one to take it. I knew deep down though that since Bella was Edward's true mate, he needed to be the one to claim her first.

B POV

I was already exhausted from the endless orgasms I had had. My body was buzzing from the continual stimulation. I was one lucky woman to have these two men so devoted to me and my pleasure. I was nervous, but curious also to see how they were going to manage taking my virginity. I knew it was impossible for both of them to do it at the same time. I wouldn't dare say so, but if I had my way Edward would be the first to enter me. I knew he was my true mate.

As I lay between them, I realized this was the perfect time to give something to them in return, for all they had done to make me feel good. Once some of my strength had returned, I rolled onto my side facing Edward and kissed him passionately. I continued kissing him, while I let my hands slide down his body, until I came to his pants; there, I began pushing them off his hips. While he finished getting them off, I turned to Emmett and did the same with him, as I had done to Edward.

I wasn't quite sure exactly how to go about pleasing both of them at the same time, but I decided I would just wing it. When they were both naked, I got them to lay on their sides facing me, while I laid on my back. I spread my legs wide and propped a foot on each of them. I reached down and swept my hand over my sex and got it wet with my own juices then did the other one the same way. I wrapped a hand around each of their cocks and begin stroking them gently.

" Ohhhhh... Bella, damn that feels so good," Edward moaned.

Emmett's eyes closed and his hips began moving following the motion of my hand.

"Harder and faster, baby. Oh, Bella, fuck I'm so hard for you!" Emmett groaned.

I worked them over; I alternated between using my hands and mouth, until I had them moaning and calling my name.

"Ughhhh... I'm gonna come, Bella," Edward growled.

"I can't hold on much longer," Emmett moaned.

Not being able to last any longer, both Edward and Emmett kneeled on each side of me. I kept stroking them, until I felt their cool seed spill out onto my stomach, thighs and even onto my pussy. After a hard orgasm, they laid down again. We all lay in comfortable silence. I loved the feeling of having their seed combined together on my body. I couldn't resist the urge to smear it together and rub it over my pussy. I moaned; my actions and noises gained their attention. They watched, intently, as I did this; soon both men were once again standing at attention.

E POV

I laid silently watching, as Bella smeared mine and Emmett's semen all over her body. I was instantly hard again, when I saw her hand move over her pussy. Seeing her do that and hearing her sigh of pleasure was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. I was ready to snatch her up from the bed and impale her on my cock; I knew I couldn't though. Emmett ,I could tell was just as bad.

"Oh, Bella, that was fucking hot as hell," Emmett said.

I agreed, and leaned over to kiss Bella on the lips, before moving down to her neck.

"Tell us, honey, how you want it to happen," I told her.

"I want you to be between my legs, while I work Emmett with my mouth,' she answered.

Emmett and I had decided to give Bella the choice of which one of us would actually take her virginity. We thought it to be the only fair way since there was two of us. I was really hoping Bella would choose me; I was elated that she had answered my unspoken request.

Once her body was ready for penetration, I got between Bella's legs, while Emmett straddled her chest.

"just relax, honey, we're going to make you feel so good," Emmett told her.

"I know; I love you, and I trust you both," she replied.

"Come here, baby, get my cock good and wet for me. Make it slippery, so I can fuck your tits while Edward fucks that tight little pussy," Emmett said.

I slid two fingers inside Bella and pumped her pussy; I wanted her to get as distracted before I took her. I thought maybe that way it would hurt less. I also thought if she were distracted, she would be more relaxed.

I waited, until she was completely wrapped up in what she was doing, and then I pulled my fingers out of her tight, wet tunnel. Bella's heat felt so good against the head of my cock, as I lined it up with her entrance and began to push forward. I took my time entering her body; she was so wet and ready; the fit was tight, as her inner muscles pulled me in. I felt her stretching to accommodate my girth. I finally hit her barrier; I quickly and gently pushed through it. I heard Bella's loud intake of breath, and I felt her tense up.

I stayed still inside her, as I leaned over and placed kisses on her belly.

"Shhhh, sweet girl, I know it hurts. Just relax and I promise I will make you feel so good," I told her.

When I felt her relax, I pulled back and pushed in again slowly. I pumped slowly at first, then worked up to a moderate pace.

"Edward...Edward..Edward," my name fell from lips in whispers of passion.

"Damn, whatever the fuck you're doing to her, keep it up, bro," Emmett said in a low growl.

"I need you to go deeper, Edward," Bella said.

I settled on my knees and pulled her pelvis up on my lap. Her legs spread further and let me sink deeper inside her. It made us both moan loudly.

"Bella, fuck, baby, your pussy feels so good," I said, as I bottomed out in her.

"Ugh...oh...yeah, Edward, I...oh...co..com...cominnnng!" Bella screamed, as her body spasmed around me.

"I'm there too, angel; you're so tight and wet," I growled as I pounded her hard.

After a few more strokes, Bella came once more;she came so hard that she forced my own release. I poured my seed deep in her womb; I had never come so hard before.

This was the first time I had ever released inside of a woman; every time I had ever had sex before, I had pulled out of them. It was much different than releasing on them, but it felt so good to know I was markin Bella like that. My scent would now remain inside of her body; other male vampires would smell it and know she was claimed. They would it would mean their death if they touched her.

Emmett reached his release just seconds after I did. I laid down, Bella laid beside me on her back, and Emmett laid on the other side of her. I draped an arm across her hips while Emmett draped an arm across her tits. Once Bella had come back down from her orgasm, she looked at us and smiled. Bella sighed, it was a sign that she was content.

"I love you both so much. I don't know what I would do without either of you. I am so incredibly lucky to have both of you in my life," she said.

Emmett and I kissed her cheeks making her giggle.

"No, love you have that wrong. Emmett and I are the incredibly lucky ones here. You could have reacted a lot of different ways, when we told you what we are, but you chose to stay with us. You let us love you, and you give us love in return," I explained.

"We love you more than anything, Bella; we always will," Emmett added.

"Are you tired, love?" I asked.

I was hoping she would say no, but being that she was human, it was possible. Em nor myself would want to overwhelm her.

Em POV

I lay listening to Edward and Bella talk. It was evident she would never truly know the extent of our love for her; that we adored her and worshipped her. I'm not sure she was aware of how much Edward alone worshipped and adored her.

" No, I'm not tired. I'm just enjoying spending this time with the both of you and not wanting to rush it," Bella answered.

As if to prove her point, she rolled over on her knees.

"Edward, you set up on the headboard and lean against the wall. Em you lay down in the middle of the bed," she told us.

Once we were in position, she straddled my face.

"I'm going to give Edward head, while you eat my pussy, Em," she explained.

Hearing Bella talk like that was so hot. There was something about the sound of her voice that just caused chills to run over my body. Without waiting for an engraved invitation, I got to work eating Bella's pussy.

She ground her core against my mouth, making me groan. A fresh flow of her arousal swirled into my mouth; I drank it like thirsty man in the desert.

"Mmm, Edward, you're so hard; your cock taste so good, baby. Em, you're tongue feels good in my pussy," she told us.

She sucked and licked Edward's cock like it was an ice cream cone; she had him moaning and groaning quickly.

"Oh...ugh...yeah...fuck my pussy with your tongue harder!" she screamed at me.

I gave her what she wanted; she moaned and released into my mouth again. Edward's hand was tangled in her hair guiding her mouth.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, you're going to make me come so hard, angel. Swallow my cock and make me come," he told her.

E POV

Bella's mouth on my cock was nearly as good as her pussy; I'd always prefer her pussy though. Her lips were beautiful wrapped around my length, all pink and swollen. I loved the sounds she was making as Em ate her pussy; they were sexy as fuck. I felt my release building, so I wrapped her hair around my hand and began fucking her mouth.

B POV

I was in heaven; having Emmett under me fucking my pussy from beneath me and having Edward fucking my mouth. I had never been able to fully imagine what that would be like, but it was literally mind blowing.

"Ah...oh.. Em, suck my clit... make me come...ugh!" I screamed.

The second I felt Emmett mouth pull on my clit, I deep throated Edward's cock. Emmett was stroking his own cock; we all came together. I was now thoroughly exhausted. I collapsed and fell off Emmett; Edward laid back down and Emmett scooted back to his side of the three of us lay silent except for my heavy breathing. After a few minutes, I turned my body so that my head lay on Emmett's stomach, while I propped my legs on Edward's stomach. I knew sleep wasn't far off. Edward's arm rested on my mound and Emmett's arm rested across my breasts with his hand cupping one of them.

"Bella, when were you planning on being changed into a vampire. We will do it tonight, if you're ready, love," Edward told me.

I looked at him in stunned silence; I was not sure I had heard him right. That was my ultimate birthday wish. I squealed and threw myself on top of him.

"I take that as a yes; you are ready then? What do you think, Em?" Edward said.

Emmett laughed, when I jumped on him the same as I had done to Edward.

"Yeah, I would agree with that," he said.

I was thrilled and exhausted all at the same time, but more than anything I was ready to become a vampire and be with my guys forever.

E POV

Emmett and I had previously discussed how best to go about changing Bella to make it easiest on her. I swear sometimes that little minx could read my mind; that thought came to me, when she asked how we had planned on doing it.

"You know we've told you that it's really painful? Em and I have discussed it a lot, and we feel like the best way will be to arouse you to the point of climax and then bite you," I explained to her.

I was expecting to see at least a bit of apprehension; I saw none, when I met Bella's eyes. I saw only loving acceptance.

" I like that idea," she said with a nod of head.

The three of us fell into a comfortable silence and Bella drifted to sleep. While she slept, Em and I talked quietly. Once her breathing pattern signified she was in a deep sleep, we left her there to rest for awhile.

"Okay, bro, you got everything you need, so unless you need anything else, I'm outta here," Em told me.

We had talked while we gathered supplies, and he told me he knew that Bella was my true mate. He told me that since he knew that he couldn't do anything short of leaving me to change her myself and truly complete our mate bond. I felt bad in a way because I could tell Em was lonesome for his own true mate. He was happy for me that I had found mine.

Once I had everything I needed, I got back in bed with Bella. I kissed her lips then began trailing kisses down her cheek and worked down to her neck. I licked and suckled the spot under her ear. She began to wake up; I kissed down to her breasts. I flicked her nipples with my tongue then sucked hard, pulling as much of her tit in my mouth as I could.

Bella moaned, and brought her hands to twine in my hair.

"_That's it, angel, wake up for me," I thought._

I had done a lot of research; I found that if she were in a relaxed environment and her body was aroused, she wouldn't feel as much burning from the venom and more of the effects of being aroused.

Bella's body was extremely responsive to me. She moaned deeply, when I lightly scraped my teeth across her nipples. I could smell the scent of her arousal, letting me know that I was getting her there.

Once I had her nipples hard, I kissed down to her pussy. I spread her legs and couldn't resist just looking at her. I opened opened her up and found her hidden little bud; it was swollen and ready. I flicked it with my tongue before sucking on it.

"Yessss..mmm...Edward," Bella whimpered.

Her fingers twined in my hair, as she pulled her pelvis up to grind on my face.

"That's it, honey, feed me that pussy; it tastes so good," I told her.

"Ugh...ah...oh yeah... use your tongue to fuck me...put it in me deep," she demanded.

I had no objection to what she asked of me. I sank my tongue as deep in her as I could reach; I used my finger to play with her clit. It drove her wild; she began to thrash about, as she came. Her juices were flowing freely and I was drinking her dry. I didn't want to stop, but I had to.

"No... more... too...much," Bella panted out.

She was really sensitive now, that was good though. I let my head rest on her mound and let my breath move across her clit. It made her muscles constrict and her juices continued to flow.

"You're so beautiful, love. I love hearing and watching you come. Your sounds make me so hard and make me want to fuck you until you can't move," I told her.

I placed a kiss on her clit then sucked it into my mouth; I sucked hard and used two fingers to pump her pussy. She was still so wet; my fingers slid in and out easily. I loved how small and tight her passage was. It felt so good hugging my fingers and even better around my cock.

"Get ready, love, I'm going t bury my cock deep inside of you. I'm going to fuck you long, hard and deep," I told her, as I slid inside her.

I buried my length to the hilt. My strokes began slow and stayed deep. I slid my hands under her body and hooked them around her shoulders. I used her body as leverage to pump her hard and deep.

"Oh yeah, Bella, you feel so good. I love the way your pussy feels; it's so tight and deep. It looks so good holding my cock," I told her.

"Edward...ugh...oh...yeah..give it to me, fuck me so good; you're so big and hard!" she said wrapping he legs around my waist.

"Hold on tight, angel; we're almost there. I love you, baby," I said.

I began fucking her harder than I'd dared so far, but still not hard enough to hurt her. I could feel the contractions of her walls around me. Her pussy was pulling my orgasm from me, and I was loving it. I knew she had reached her peak when she screamed and bit down on my shoulder. I took that as my cue; I sank my teeth in her neck and took a long pull. I sealed the bite over with my tongue. I quickly untangled our limbs then moved down so my head was between her legs. I spread them and bit her femoral artery; I took another long pull while forcing my venom in and sealed the bite.

Bella continued climaxing. Her cries made me hard again, but I didn't think it would be right to be with her when she wasn't completely aware of what was happening.

With me on one side and Em on the other and Bella on her back in the middle of us I positioned her neck so we each had easy access on both sides at her pulse points.

Once the change was underway, I laid beside her and held her close. I told her how much I loved her and adored her. I told her that over and over in as many languages as I knew.


	5. Mating Complete

Mating Complete

E POV

Everything seemed to be progressing nicely with Bella's change. If I was being honest, a lot better than I'd imagined it would. She hasn't screamed in pain or given any indication she was in pain, but in want. She was calling out to be touched, for me to pleasure her.

" I see now why in the research you did that it was recommended to have her in a deep sleep and aroused when it was time to bite," Emmett commented as we sat watching and listening to Bella.

He had returned to the house and was sitting with Bella and I, as she transformed.

Em POV

I had left to give Edward time to do whatever he needed to do to make Bella his own, even though I knew he would still share her with me from time to time. I knew it sounded strange, but we were brothers; that's just the way we were.

I had to admit it was hard not to touch Bella, when she cried out to be touched. She had Edward and I constantly hard. I would be glad, when she woke up and would be aware of what she was saying and doing. I loved her, so I would wait patiently for her to wake up.

B POV

Edward and Emmett had told me how the transformation process worked. I think they had things mixed up. Personally, if what I was feeling was what you go through to become an immortal, ladies I highly recommend it. The only burning I felt was the burn for satisfaction. I was in a constant state of arousal. No wonder Edward said it would be easier on me this way. If you had to burn, this was the way to do it.

E POV

It had been two and one half days now. In just a few short hours Bella would hopefully wake up and be ready to face the world as a vampire. As I laid there and watched her body changing, I couldn't help but long for her to come back to us as quickly as possible. Even though she'd been constantly aroused and asking to be touched it's not the same.

It's always infinitely better, when she was aware of what's going on around her. It's true also that I felt sort of strange touching her body intimately, while she wasn't really aware of it. Now that the hardest part of the transformation has taken place, it was time to start getting prepared for her to wake up.

Em POV

Another thirty minutes from now Bella should be awake. While Edward picked her out some clothes to put on to go hunting in, I got her a bath ready. After we finished getting everything ready, we laid back down; it was only a few minutes afterward that Bella woke up.

In our regular fashion, I had my arm across her breasts; I noticed they had increased in size. Edward had his arm laying across her pelvis. I was beginning to notice a pattern with him. It was like he was always guarding the bottom half of her body where I was more attached to the top half. I thought it might have something to do with the fact that they are true mates and that's just how male vampires are about their mates; it's primal.

Oh well, no time to think about that now; Bella was finally awake and looking around.

"I'm glad to see that certain things haven't changed, while I've been out of it," she said, when she saw how Edward and I were holding her.

We all laughed at her joke.

"How are you feeling, love?"

Edward was always the more loving and nurturing of the two of us.

"Fine, other than my throat feeling parched and still feeling horny as fuck. Think you two can do something about that problem?" she asked.

Well damn! Color me shocked. What the hell? Had we inadvertently created a succubus? I could tell Edward was shocked too. Bella laughed when she saw our expressions.

"Well, if you two aren't going to help me, I guess I can take care of it myself," she announced, before getting out of bed.

B POV

What the hell? I had never seen Edward and Emmett frozen at the mention of sex. Even though we had never done anything other than chaste kisses and innocent petting during the past two years, I had been with them we had talked about it a lot. Finally, I made the move to take care of my own problem; they came out of their comas and were on me in an instant.

Edward attacked my lips hungrily like he was starving and Emmett's hands were all over me. This was more like it. I responded to Edward's kisses and moaned loudly whenever Emmett's hands passed over any of my most sensitive spots. Mostly, he was attached to my breasts, while Edward let his hands roam down and slide between my legs.

" Uhnnn! Yes, oh yeah!", I cried out when his fingers came in contact with my clit.

" Mmm...Bella, fuck your pussy feels so good. I can't wait to be inside of you again.", Edward told me.

I spread my legs in invitation. He pushed three of his fingers inside me and began pumping them in and out of me. I felt the dampness beginning to seep out of me. Edward and Emmett both moaned as my scent hit their noses. Emmett hands and mouth were instantly drawn to my breasts once Edward had planted himself between my legs. Damn, it felt incredible to have my tits and pussy getting worked over at the same time. Both Edward and Emmett were like starved and thirsty beggars, as they pleasured my body.

Em POV

Bella's tits and mouth were definitely going to be my favorite parts of her body now. Edward was more than welcome to her pussy. Don't get me wrong, I loved her pussy too; but since I knew what she could do with her mouth as a human would only improve with her being a vampire. I could only imagine what she'd be able to do now since she would not need air to breath and she would have no gag girl definitely has extremely good cock sucking skills.

Bella, I could tell was definitely enjoying the attention her new body was receiving.

"Oh Edward! Yes! Fuck me with your tongue. Ugh! Oh! Yes! I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Edward never stopped. He kept pumping her pussy with his tongue while he ground her clit with his fingers. Bella was wriggling and writhing beneath us. Lucky for us that we were vampires; it allowed us to be able to keep up with her. Not to mention the way she was pulling my hair and pushing Edward's face into sex. Yeah, definitely a good thing we didn't need to breathe.

I was so painfully hard it wasn't funny. I wanted Bella's mouth on my cock so bad.

"Bella, get ready, love. I'm so hard for you; I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to fuck you hard, so hard you forget your name," Edward told her, as he positioned himself between her legs and entered her.

Bella cried out as Edward slid in and buried himself balls deep in Bella's pussy. I got on my knees and knelt over her head; I guided my cock to her mouth.

Even as a vampire I thought I would pass out, when I felt her tongue lick across the head before taking it in her mouth an inch at a time.

E POV

" Ohhh...Bella your pussy feels so fucking good, baby. I might never leave from between your legs again. You are so tight and wet for me," I told Bella, as I was pounding inside her.

I was at least half way serious about what I said. Her pussy really did feel that good. I'll be honest and say I'm glad Emmett seemed to prefer Bella's tits and mouth more than her pussy. I was more than happy to have that part all to myself. I had never dreamed it would feel so good to have a true mate. Bella had made me complete.

Bella was in the middle of yet another orgasm, when I grabbed her legs and pushed them back into her chest; I draped her knees over my shoulders. I had never felt so driven by lust, as I was in that moment watching Bella take whatever Emmett and I chose to give her.

I knew she was enjoying herself as much as we were. Bella screamed around Emmett's cock, when I pushed inside her; I was so deep in that position that I bottomed out. A chain reaction occurred. Bella was cumming harder than she ever had which caused Emmett and I to orgasm as well.

Once we were all spent, we collapsed in a heap with Bella on bottom. Emmett was laying with his head resting between her breasts and my head was resting on her stomach. She sighed in her contentment.

"Ohhh... yeahhhhh," Emmett moaned.

"I have never been more satisfied than I am right now, love," I told Bella.

Bella was twining her fingers in mine and Emmett's hair causing us to start purring. This Bella found amusing and fascinating.

B POV

That was definitely the best sex out of all the sex I'd had since I had begun having sex on the morning of my birthday. I now truly belonged to them in every sense of the word. I was happy and complete.


	6. Bella's First Hunt

Bella's First Hunt

B POV

I was lying under the weight of my two favorite men, after being thoroughly sexed up twining my fingers in their hair. As I massaged their scalps, a sound like the purring of a cat began to emanate from them. I found this to be not only flattering but amusing after Edward explained that happened because we were mated now. We laid there until my throat started to itch. I reached up with my hand to scratch it. Edward saw what I was doing; in an instant he was up off the bed and telling me to go get dressed.

"It's time for your first hunt, my love," Edward said.

Emmett also was up and dressed in a matter of seconds. Once we were all dressed, we jumped off the deck on the back of our bedroom and ran into the woods. After being in the woods for a few minutes, my senses took over, when I caught the scent of prey. Edward and Emmett both stayed back, after telling me what to do.

I took off after the large cat. I ran, until I was under the tree it was in. I could feel its eyes on me, but I was too fast; before it could blink, I was on top of it, knocking it to the ground. I had drained it completely dry in seconds. I couldn't describe how euphoric I felt to have the warm blood running down my throat. It was a large animal, but I was still hungry; so I stood still waiting and listening, until I caught the scent of yet another large cat just north of where I was. I took off after it; Edward and Emmett were right behind me, but staying far enough back that I didn't feel threatened. I caught it and drained that cat just as quickly as the first. I was now full; I was ready to go back home and take a good hot shower.

While I was in the shower, I was accosted by the smell of another female, but she wasn't a vampire; she was a human. She smelled good, but I had no desire to drink from her. I got out of the shower and went into the bedroom to get dressed. While dressing, I listened and found that she was lost and needed directions. After she had gotten directions, she was getting ready to go back to her car; I heard her offer to repay Edward for his help.

"My, but you are very handsome, and I would love to repay you for your help," she said, seductively.

I flew downstairs; Emmett was there to grab me, but I escaped him. I loved the look of surprise and fear that came over the woman's face, when she saw me. I smiled evilly and walked over to stand beside Edward. I wrapped my arms around him; he returned my embrace and held me tight against him. I could see him questioning me in my mind wondering how I could be so controlled around a human. Newborn vampires are not known to be controlled for the first year or so. The only thing I felt was anger at her for making a move on my mate. He was mine!

"I don't think that will be necessary ma'am; my wife is more than capable of keeping me satisfied. A simple thank you is sufficient," Edward told her.

She continued to ogle him, and I growled low in my chest. It was too low for her to hear, but I knew Edward could feel It. His hold got even tighter, as he turned me away from the door to face Emmett.

"Emmett, would you see to it the lady here gets back on the road, while I take care of another matter?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded and watched, as Edward guided me out of the room. He took me into the den and sat down on the couch and placed me in his lap. He smiled and kissed me before speaking.

"Bella, I would love for you to explain all that just now. What brought on all that anger? You made no move to attack her and drain her for food purposes, but you were very angry and I need to know why," he said to me.

" I got pissed, when I heard her flirting with you and because she was looking at you like you are something to eat. You are mine, only," I told him in a firm voice.

He smiled and kissed me again.

" Yes, of course; I belong solely to you and you alone, love. There's no one else on this earth I would want. You have no reason to be angry or jealous. Not that I am complaining, but I am curious to know how you could have been immune to the scent of her blood being as you are only a few hours old," he said.

I didn't really have an answer to that question except all I cared about in that moment was laying claim to my mate. I wasn't too keen on Emmett being left to deal with the over zealous bitch either, but at least Emmett was more intimidating and a lot less polite than Edward. He would not hesitate to not so politely put her in her place. Emmett joined Edward and I in the den after the woman was gone. He was laughing at something.

"What is so funny, Emmett?" I asked him.

"I don't think she liked what I had to say, when she offered me a thank you," he said.

I flew up off the couch and was going for the door. I was going to show that bitch just who she was fucking with. Emmett grabbed me by the waist and I fought him trying to get loose from his grip. I screamed and clawed at his arms all to no avail. Even with my newborn strength I was no match for Edward and Emmett both. Once Emmett had me on the floor, Edward helped him hold me in place, until I stopped struggling. Now, I was pissed as fuck at them. I stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Em POV

Edward and I stood looking at the staircase where Bella had disappeared only seconds before. Neither of us knew what to say. We had never seen Bella so angry before or territorial.

"Um...brother, can you say we've got our hands full? I wonder how long she's going to stay mad," I said, thinking aloud.

Edward just shook his head and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we would do well to let her come to us ,when she gets ready," he replied.

I agreed; for the rest of the afternoon we played different games on the game system, until we got bored then we went to the basement and played pool.

E POV

Holy Shit! Bella was pissed off; I wasn't sure how long it was going to take her to calm down, but I would give her whatever time and space she needed. I had never seen her temper really flare up before, and I was certain I never wanted to see it again or have it directed at me

Emmett and I played games, until the mid evening hours then he decided to watch television. I took this time to go check on Bella. I had heard nothing from upstairs for quite some time. I went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door, not wanting to disrespect Bella's need for space. I was shocked, when she opened the door.


	7. Bella's Anger Manifested

Bella's Anger Manifested

E POV

When Bella opened the door to the bedroom, I was expecting anything but what I got. Bella, completely naked, grabbed me by the front of my shirt and ripped it off of me. I stood there not knowing whether to be angry or aroused. I opted for the latter choice and stepped across the threshold into the room. In another second, I was in the middle of the bed,,on my back, with Bella straddling my body. Damn, her anger was sexy as fuck. In mere seconds my lower half was as nude as my top half; I was hard as a rock. Bella wasted no time in mounting me and start to ride me for all she was worth. Well hell, if this is what happened every time she got mad or jealous, I was all for it.

Bella rode me with such force, and she made the most delicious sounds.

"Yeah, baby...oh fuck me, Bella. Damn... you look so good riding my cock," I told her.

I could feel her walls closing in tighter around my cock. She was close to her release. I kept talking to her and begging her to fuck me harder. Every time I got close to my own orgasm, she would squeeze me with her pussy muscles stopping me. " Ah...fuck! Bella, I need to cum baby!" I told her.

She looked down at me; her eyes were fierce and determined. I knew what she was up to. She was making sure I knew I belonged to her and her alone, in her own way. I grabbed her legs and held them, while I flipped us over; I did it, without even leaving her body then began pounding into her as hard as I could. If she had been human, I would have crippled her by doing this. I loved her new body.

"You want to play, baby? I'll play all you want. I'll fuck you for a week straight, if it will prove to you I'm yours, honey," I told her.

Bella's insides quivered and she came; she came hard, and I followed seconds afterward. I collapsed on the bed next to Bella and pulled her into my arms. She was silent, but she seemed calm now.

"You want to explain what all that was about, love, or is it safe to assume that was your way of making sure I knew I belonged to you?" I asked, as I tenderly stroked her face.

For a few minutes, neither of us spoke or barely breathed then she answered me.

" I'm sorry that I threw a fit, Edward. I know you belong to me and are devoted to me. Will you forgive me for acting like a petulant child?" she asked in a quiet tone.

I smiled down at her. She was so strong and fierce one minute and so vulnerable the next. I rolled back on top of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, you are new to all this even though you have been with Emmett and I for the last two years. Vampire emotions are much stronger than human ones. It's to be expected that you will throw a fit once in awhile; of course, you will always be forgiven without even having to ask. Emmett and I are honored that you love us so much. We love you just as much," I told her.

Bella's eyes shone bright with love, as she pulled my face down to meet hers. Our lips met in an all consuming kiss. A few minutes later Emmett knocked on the door and came in.

" Everything ok in here?" he asked.

Bella looked at him; she was smiling and nodded while motioning him to come closer with her finger. When he was close enough, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into bed with us. He smiled at her with a look of love, but it wasn't quite so intense as the one I look at her with. Bella cupped the back of his head and pulled him to meet her lips in a heated kiss.

"Everything is fine now, but that bitch better not ever show her face here again,"she said.

Emmett and I both had good laugh, and Bella joined in too.

…...IBF...

"Alice, I don't need anymore clothes right now. Right now the closet is so full that Edward and Emmett have to use the closet space in the spare rooms," Bella whined.

I was hoping that Alice didn't get Bella riled again. I enjoyed the sex, but damn it was a good thing my body is indestructible.

"Bella, you're a newborn vampire. I can assure you will need a lot of clothes. Clothes are so easily destroyed; remember, you live with two very virile male vampires, who have the sex drive of the energizer bunny. Being men they don't always take preserving clothing into consideration," Alice countered.

"If all my clothes get destroyed, I'll just go around the house naked," Bella said.

Mmmm, that idea had merit. I wouldn't mind at all seeing her naked body on display all the time.

The two argued back and forth, while Jasper, Emmett and I stood watching. Finally, Bella conceded to go shopping. Damn, guess she wouldn't be walking around naked all the time. Wait a minute! When did I start thinking like Emmett? Hmmm, I guess being newly mated will do that to you; more especially when your mate looked like my Bella.

" I promise you won't regret this trip, Bella," Alice said.

" That's debatable," Bella mumbled, rolling her eyes.

I made sure Bella had plenty of funds on the credit card that I had given her, when she had agreed to live with Em and I.

Em POV

I was not surprised, when I heard Edward and Bella upstairs getting it on. It was actually funny to me that Bella chose to let her anger out on Edward instead of me, even if it did manifest as lust. From the sound of it, she put him through hell at first. Jasper was an empath, but for some reason Edward had a very calming effect on Bella. I took pride that I could always make her laugh the most. We really were a very unique trio. Life was good.


	8. Where Do We Go From Here?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Where Do We Go From Here?

E POV

It had been a month since Bella was transformed into a vampire. I was beyond amazed at her control. She had not shown any newborn tendencies except for the one time when she asserted herself to the lost female. That was to be expected though; it didn't matter if she was newborn or not. Vampires were naturally possessive creatures and especially a mated vampire. Emmett and I were the same way when another male got too close to Bella. We automatically went on the defensive ready to protect what belonged to us.

It had come time to move on though. I was thinking it might be time to rejoin our extended family for awhile. I sat Bella down with Emmett joining us and explained this. I also invited Alice and Jasper to come along. The two of them had been in the area a bit longer than we have; they agreed to go. Bella seemed to have no reservations about the move either.

I did laugh, when she asked me if there would be other female vampires around. I was honest with her, and told her yes there would be at least one unmated female and maybe more. I assured her that she had nothing to worry about. I wasn't quite as sure about Emmett though. I knew he loved Bella, but his thoughts let me know he was not as content as he had been at first.

"Bella seems to prefer you most," he had said one day, when we were alone.

I tried to tell him she loved him as equally as she loved me, but for the first time ever our fraternal bond was not holding us together as it once had. This is one reason I was ready to return to my extended family. I had questions that I was hoping Carlisle my adoptive father could answer.

Emmett and I had come across Carlisle, shortly after we had been turned; he was kind enough to take us in and teach us his vegetarian lifestyle. I told Emmett that he needed to discuss his feelings with Bella before we made this move and he agreed.

I stayed at home, while Emmett and Bella went out hunting. I hoped everything was going well. I didn't want anything to happen to either one of them. I was sitting in my office preparing some papers, when I heard them returning.

I heard the kitchen door open and Emmett's booming laugh followed by Bella's giggle. I knew everything was fine.

"Edward, darling, where are you?" Bella asked.

"In my office, my love. Come on up, if you wish." I told her.

A second later both Emmett and Bella entered my office.

"So, I take it your talk went well?" I asked.

They smiled, before Bella moved to my side and hugged me tight.

"Of course, it went well. I want nothing but pure happiness for all of us. I realize that sometimes you and Emmett need more attention than I can give both of you at once. I am perfectly fine with him going in search of his true mate. I know his feelings for me will never change and he will always love me regardless; it will just be in a different way than you do," she said.

"You two are much more suited for each other anyway. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that," Emmett said smiling at us.

I didn't need Jasper's empathic abilities to know Emmett was feeling a lot better about things. I was glad; I had to admit it was nice knowing that I would now have Bella all to myself and wouldn't have to worry about monopolizing her. I loved my brother and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him.

Everything was set; I had contacted Carlisle and let him know what was going on. It just so happened that he and Esme, my adoptive mother and another unmated female vampire was getting ready to move as well. When Esme found out her sons were returning home and they we were bringing a few extras with us, she took it upon herself to find a place big enough to house all of us.

It took a few weeks, but she was able to find us a mansion on the outskirts of Forks, Washington in the Northwest Olympic Peninsula. She emailed me the pictures, and I shared them with Bella and Emmett. They were very pleased with what they saw. I emailed her back and told her we would meet up with them there. Emmett was also excited to meet the female that was with them. He inquired about the young woman to Esme. Her name was Rosalie.

Esme hooked the two of them up via the internet, and they hit it off. Both of them were very excited about meeting the other one. It would be a couple of more days before we had everything ready to go, but after that we would be headed to the Olympic Peninsula.


End file.
